User blog:Totalescapetheisland/The Challenge: Revival
This season of The Challenge. We will be bringing back 16 legendary players. These players will be partnered with people from throwback shows such as '''Endurance and Kid Nation. '''You may be laughing now, but the kids from these shows have aged and are gonna bring spice to this show. Get ready for The Challenge: Revival! Location: Greece Money: $500,000 (Split between winners and finalist as followed) Winners: $175,000 each Second: $100,000 each Third: $50,000 each Cast Format The two teams will be split into four by draft, The best male and female performers of the Veterans and Revivals will be the drafters, and pick their teams. The teams will then compete in improved challenges from Kid Nation and Endurance. Team that gets first will win safety, and vote for who goes into eliminations. Second place will be safe. Third and Fourth will be in trouble. But whoever preforms best out of the last two teams will be safe. Revival Rivalries Taylor vs. Zachary, Sophia and Michael ''' On ''Kid Nation ''Taylor butted heads with many of the cast members for her lazy attitude and her famous quote "Deal with it!" Because of her attitude Taylor was left with minimal friends, Leila, Kelsey and Randi, the latter who ended up betraying her. In the first re-election of the season Zachary went against Taylor for the spot on the Town Council. All girls voted for Taylor and guys voted for Zachary, except for Randi. Randi was the final vote and instead of going with the rest of the girls, she voted for Zachary. Taylor never did her work which lead to Zachary lashing out at her for her lazy, pathetic and bratty attitude. "You are not getting payed and you will never get the gold star!" Is what Zachary basically said to Taylor and Leila after they decided to make fruit salad instead of wash the dishes. Whenever there was a Town Council, Sophia and Michael would throw Taylor under the bus for being a horrible leader. '''Anjay vs. Olivia Olivia took it upon herself to start bullying Anjay with her little sister Mallory. Olivia felt that Anjay was a weak leader. In the re-election, Olivia ran aginst Anjay and continuously made him feel weak. Anjay overall won in a almost unanimous vote, shutting Olivia up, temporarily. Dakota vs. Cealey These two flirted on Endurance, but this relationship ended up breaking up after the show. Not as heated as these other rivalries, but there is still a hatchet in the dirt. Bryanah vs. Lindi On Endurance Bryanah and Chris obviously had feeling for each other. Lindi liked Chris and had a group that constantly worked to make Bryanah hate her life in Hawaii. Episodes 1 - It's About To Go Down Challenge: Mount Olympus This challenge takes endurance and mental strength. A simple race up a spiraling hill. First place gets first draft. RESULTS: Mark, Erika, Chris & Laurel DRAFT: As these teams were announced it caused some people getting annoyed. Anjay & Olivia and Zachary & Taylor were automatically upset about the decision Erika made putting them together. Lindi and Bryanah did not like the teams. Cara and Jordan were mad. Sarah and Bananas were distraught. 2 - I Hate This Team 3 - Do Something Taylor! 4 - Welcome To The Challenge Kidoes! 5 - Deal With That! 6 - The Swap 7 - Injuries 8 - I Miss Kid Nation 9 - I'm Done With This 10 - Water Rush 11 - City Living 12 - Revelations 13 - The Finale Category:Blog posts